As an input and output device, touch display devices are one of the most simple and convenient human-machine interaction means. Therefore, touch display devices have been widely applied in various electronic products. The principle of detecting a touch point by a touch display device is detecting, based on different sensing means, changes of voltages, currents, acoustic waves or infrared rays when a finger or other objects substantially touches a display panel of the touch display device, resulting in detecting the coordinates of the touch point.
Touch display devices include In-Cell touch display devices in which sensing electrodes are directly embedded on an inner or outer side of a substrate in a liquid crystal display device, so that the devices are lighter and thinner.
FIG. 1 is a plan view schematically illustrating an existing In-Cell touch display device. As shown in FIG. 1, the touch display device includes a display area 11, which includes a plurality of pixel units 10 arranged in a matrix manner and touch signal lines Tx corresponding to the respective rows of pixel units 10. The touch display device further includes a bezel area 9, a portion of each touch signal line Tx is within the bezel area 9.
The inventors have found that the existing In-Cell touch display device has at least the following problem: as a portion of each touch signal line Tx is within the bezel area 9, a wiring space has to be reserved for the touch signal lines Tx in the bezel area 9 during design stage, resulting in that a width H1 of the bezel area 9 is relatively larger. Thus, it is difficult for the existing In-Cell touch display device to realize design of no-bezel or narrow bezel.